


陋习

by brocade



Category: all金 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 强j, 未成年, 轮j
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brocade/pseuds/brocade
Summary: 车，未成年勿入，就酱。
Kudos: 14





	陋习

  
金被人强行拽了出去甩到墙上，对方粗暴的力道把他摔的头昏脑涨，嫩生生的皮肤上也绽开了青紫的淤痕和红痕，他吃痛的抬起头，看向那个浑身写满暴躁的金发少年。

但是金发少年显然仍处在暴怒之中，手指用力捏住他的下颌，“连衣服都不穿，呵，这是在等美人么，你这渣渣！”

等等，你是不是误会了什么？？！

说起来你们都是谁啊，为什么会闯进我家？？

少年在心底崩溃的呐喊，嘴上却慌张的连舌头都捋不直了，而像是接受金惶然无措的眼神，那个把裙子脱的一团糟的黑发紫眸的少年探过了身子，笑的意味深长，而一双幽紫的眼眸紧紧的盯着赤裸的少年的身体，眸光微深，他舔了舔唇，“我们雷家有两个混账成婚，所以给您送来了两个人哦。”

什么什么什么？？？？

这到底都是什么啊！！

金急的眼角泛红，不知所措又惶然的推拒着，赤身裸体袒露人前这件可怕的事让他头昏脑涨，，他低低的喘道，“你们放开我好吗，我真的什么都不知道，我觉得你们可能找错人了。”

少年的皮骨纤细匀称，每一寸身体都好似静心雕琢的精致艺术品，此刻因为羞耻染上红晕的模样简直美好的能轻易粉碎人的意志，当他含泪看过来的时候那双透蓝色的眼瞳比雨后的天空还要毓秀澄澈，带着浅浅的无辜和小兽般的懵懂，淡粉的唇珠透出些许勾人心魄的红，比阴暗绿影中盛放的猩红蔷薇还要撩人几分，惑人而不自知的纯稚，灼烧又引人上瘾的美丽。

本来嘈杂的房间里在刹那间突然一静，众多意味不明的目光的落在了那片潋滟的色泽上，安静的空气里有什么黏稠的不堪的东西沉寂进入角落的黑暗中默默发酵，引得房间里的呼吸明显沉浊了许多，空气明显燥热了起来。

忽然，一只手落在了金的肩头，修长的手指缓缓的、缓缓的摩挲着娇嫩的肌肤，轻柔又缓慢，这样细微的触摸却令少年整个人都开始颤抖，痒意和着强烈的麻痹感遍布全身，少年惊恐的看过去——

黑发蓝眸的少年笑的放肆，收回的手指暧昧的放在了嫣红的唇边，暗沉沉的目光仍在金的身体上描摹，但他的舌尖却仔细的舔着残留着美好触感的手指，那种窥视的目光和可怕的动作让金忍不住瑟瑟发抖，几乎想要拔腿就跑。

黑发紫眸的少年不甘示弱的抬起了金的一条腿，雪白匀称的腿简直就是一道晶莹可口的小点心，漂亮的让人忍不住滑动喉结，想要俯下身细细亲吻。

金被吓的掉泪，莹蓝的眼眸慌张的看向表情玩味的紫眸少年，近乎恐惧的看着他。

黑发紫眸的少年缓缓吐出一股浊气，恶意十足的扯着少年的腿强迫他圈在了金发少年的腰上，手指还狎昵的拨弄着晶莹的贝趾，勾了勾那精巧的脚踝。

金发少年皱眉扫了紫眸少年一眼，却见那少年笑眯眯的指了指他怀里的那个，笑的不怀好意，“来吧，好好惩·罚·他。”

金虽然不知道这是在做什么，但在这刻他身上突然涌起一种毛骨悚然的感觉，求生欲让他本能的踢起了另一条腿，然而——

——黑发蓝眸的沉静少年默不作声的制住了金的另一条腿，端庄严谨的控住了那条腿的所有动作，提醒似的看向自己的兄长，“大哥，小心点。”

沉静少年的表情格外的冷静禁欲，若不是他的另一只手正在掰开金的腿来分的更开，说不定其他人真的会以为他只是个想要保护自家大哥的好弟弟。

“唔……”

被迫悬空的金只好把身体的重量移到了金眸少年的身上，滑嫩的肌肤隔着衣料细细的擦过，而后他瞳孔微缩，惊恐的发现这个一直暴躁却给他奇异安心感的少年的眼神渐渐变得和其他人一样了，仿佛燃烧着幽暗的火苗，罪恶而腐朽的味道。

“哒——”

棕发的少年脚步此时无意识的后退一步，他呆呆的看着这一幕，而在听到自己的脚踏声后，棕发少年终于像是突然醒悟过来了一样，愤怒的冲了过来，“放开他！！！！”

他不是纯洁懵懂的金，所以他看出来了这帮人想要做什么，虽然老族长说了，如果新村长是个懦弱的家伙，就惩罚一番他让他害怕听话，但绝对不是这种意义上的惩罚，这些恶党、这些恶党只是在满足自己的欲望罢了。

棕发少年急的满脸是汗，想要把几人推开的动作却因为孤立无援而很快被两个少年按下，让他只能徒劳的怒吼。

雷狮嗤笑一声，放开手里触感极好的脚踝，但金的腿却还牢牢的圈在金眸少年的腿上——那个叫嘉德罗斯的金眸少年早已经接过了那条弹动的腿，用力箍在身边。

安迷修的脸涨的通红，他被笑的恶劣的凯利勒住了脖子，宝石绿的眼眸焦急的看向泪水涟涟的金。

“装什么装，伪君子。”雷狮不屑扬唇，眼神讥讽的扫过棕发少年的胯部，那反应可是连女人的裙子都挡不住了。

金喘息一声，心里颤抖，恐慌几乎要化作洪水将他淹没他无比清晰的感受到了——那一团顶在他臀部的炙烫。

“对不起……呜呜呜……放、放开我好不好……”

少年抽噎着，眼泪掉个不停，稚嫩乖巧的心性在遭遇这种事之后彻底无措崩塌了，他被吓的边哭边打着嗝。

“对不起可没有用哦～”

黑发蓝眸的俊美少年故意扬起了尾音，笑嘻嘻的道，“嘉德罗斯你到底上不上，不行就我来了。”

“闭嘴。”

金发少年蹙起眉头，挺起腰身缓缓没入那个淡红的小穴，一时受到的挤压和抗拒渐渐被强势的征伐暖化为讨好卖力的吸吮，他呼出一口气，挺动腰部浅浅的抽插起来，干涩的甬道慢慢在生涩的开拓下变得润滑。

金的身体剧烈颤抖着，蓝眸涣散，大颗的眼泪一滴滴落下，剧烈的疼痛几乎要把他劈成两半，但是顽强的身体却忍受着磨难艰难吞吃下了整个欲望，然而受创的身体却也在无声的哀嚎，他的耳边仿佛听到了下身裂帛般的声响。

紫眸的俊美少年邪恶的吹了声口哨，“嚯哦，看看，嘉德罗斯太猛了，这小鬼都要跌下去了，用不用我帮你扶着他啊。”

“滚远点！”

嘉德罗斯额头青筋暴跳，粗喘着进犯身下双目失神的少年，滚烫粗砺的巨物狠狠的磨蹭着娇嫩的内壁，一次次剧烈的捣弄着那点敏感打颤的深处，给少年带来多到无法承受的强烈快感。

“唔哈……”

金的身体蓦地一颤，眼神朦胧，泛红的粉唇无声的张开，贝齿微启，他的身体已经体验到了极致快乐的滋味。

忽然的，陷入迷乱的少年的一只手被人强行捉走了。

金茫然懵懂的看过去，只见那个沉静冷漠的蓝眸少年脸上透着不知名的红晕，发暗的瑰蓝色眼瞳里仿佛跳跃着两团鬼火，里面的淌着的热度几乎要把轻喘着的少年烤化。

小巧白皙的手被迫下移，强硬的被按到了蓝眸少年的胯间，被带动着上下抚动，急切的动作不知什么时候和金发少年的顶弄频率吻合，黏稠又炙热的气息从四肢百骸涌起，从内部牢牢锁住了金的身体。

金悬空的身体被一次次强悍的力道撞到了墙上，灭顶的快感将他送上巅峰后又再次推下地狱，少年眼尾已经哭的泛红了，墙上深色旖旎的水渍勾勒出纤细挺直的漂亮脊线，只是看着就能令人想到少年是怎么像濒死的天鹅般被干的双目失神，仰起白皙的脖颈的。

金的身体随着两人的剧烈动作和顶弄而不断摇晃，湿漉漉的蓝眸里一片茫然昏沉的朦胧，细的不盈一握的腰肢已经被叠加的可怕的麻痹感刺激的快要失去知觉，只有不住抽搐的腿心证明着少年在经受怎样的折磨。

而每当少年的身体向外面滑去的时候，在他身上贪婪索取的两人就会默契十足的把再次他拖回来，然后越发狠戾的进犯插弄，直把金欺负的连足尖都紧绷起来，满脸泪痕的崩溃求饶才勉强作罢。

……

浑身瘫软的金被另一个人抱过去，还在痉挛的身体被一寸寸强硬的掰开，少年眼里无助的水光坠地，破碎的水渍被笑的邪恶的蓝眸少年轻飘飘的碾过，彻底被浸入了尘土与污秽。

雷狮吹了声口哨，已然明白了凯利的打算，他笑眯眯的拎起被捆成一团的安迷修就往前走，好整以暇的看到了手上这个伪君子脸色惨白的不敢置信的表情。

金发少年撕下裙摆擦拭着身上的污浊，金色的眼瞳在看到了这一幕后有些不悦的眯起，“别做的太过火了。”他警告道。

凯利置若罔闻的低下头，爱怜的亲了亲少年湿润的发丝，那股淡淡的香味在他靠近之后更加强烈了，明明是阳光一般美好清新的味道，怎么会含着一丝勾人魂魄的暗香呢？

蓝眸少年分开了金的双腿，那还在打颤的雪白的腿无声的控诉着之前两人的暴行，而瘫在他怀里的少年更是只剩下喘气的力气了，唯有被磨的发红的掌心还在抗拒似的微微弹动，那双澄透蓝眸里的哀戚绝望几乎浓重到要化作实质。

棕发少年则在另一边疯狂的挣扎着，他那双清澈的绿色眼瞳此刻充满了不可置信和愤怒，他声嘶力竭的嘶吼，“不，你们想干什么，你们这些恶党！！”

紫眸少年挑眉一笑，把安迷修又往前送了送，恶意十足的道，“怎么了，骑士大人，要是真的那么正直你怎么到现在还……”，他的眼神暗示性的往下一瞄，尾音翘起。

“嗯？”

蓝眸少年压着金，肆无忌惮的摆弄着他的身体，金浑身发软，竭力抓住凯利的衣襟想要逃离身下咬紧牙关的棕发少年，可是——那个人的巨物却早已高高涨起，兴奋的表达出了与身体截然相反的意愿。

凯利用力一按，金抽搐着猝然呜咽，宛如濒死的野兽般发出了一声悲鸣，小巧白净的性器在今晚的折磨中早就变得通红萎靡，而在这次猛然全根没入的刺激中，他的敏感点被直接狂暴的刺中，疲软的身体再一次痉挛着达到了高潮。

而他身下的棕发少年也发出了一声痛苦的嘶吼，好似极痛又好似极快乐，腰身竟然不受控制的贴附着身上的身躯开始本能的摇晃顶弄，这让他羞耻的身体反应同时又是如此的令他痛恨。

凯利仍是笑嘻嘻的，“喂，安迷修，可别说我不够意思，既然那么想就被装了，我们帮你一把。”

棕发少年本来颓唐的低下头，不稳的呼吸从他垂下头的那片阴影中传出，然而在听到凯利的这番话之后他还是忍不住愤怒的抬起了头，猩红的血丝遍布那双清澈的绿宝石，俊秀好看的少年嘶吼道，“你们只是打算把我拖下水！！你们这帮恶党，我绝对会告诉族长他们的！！！”

当然，最让他恨的，还是自己。

他怎么能，怎么能……

雷狮缓缓的推着棕发少年的肩膀，轻笑的看着越发紧绷的身体和竭力控制着不动的腰身，好心的送了他一把，语气玩味，“别这么说啊，你看你不也做了跟我们一样的事么，感觉怎么样，爽不爽啊？”

安迷修剧烈的喘息着，额头的青筋在不规则的跳动，快感和男人的本能疯狂的冲击着他的理智，棕发少年抑制不住的喷出野兽一般的热气，就连眼瞳也逐渐被兽欲支配的发红。

蓝眸少年莞尔，揽住金的腰身缓缓抽出抬起，眼前发黑的少年抽噎一声，身体浅浅的颤抖着，而下一刻——被突然攀上脊骨的灭顶快感刺激的一声哀叫，透蓝的眼里彻底失去了光彩，越发混沌，逐渐黯淡。

俊秀的棕发少年也闷哼一声，肿胀的狰狞男物再次极快没入的快感冲刷着他的底线，他终于动了动，抬起了被放开的手，用力探过去捏住了金的肩头，那双翠绿的眼眸里欲色翻涌，深沉的令人看不清里面的眸色。

金茫然无措的看着那双本来清澈的绿眸，心头的颤抖越发强烈，他能感受到身体里本来安静的滚烫性器在躁动的搅弄，一下下越发用力的顶刺着，由于体位的原因，安迷修进入的是前所未有的深，而越发敏感的少年也引起了男人更为狂暴的施虐欲，狂风暴雨般的律动在猛烈冲刺中把少年送上了至高点，腰身不断耸动的棕发少年失控的一口咬在了金胸前的一点淡红，细细研磨，刺激的少年崩溃的哭了出来。

……

脑子昏沉的金无力的挂在紫眸少年的身上，意识逐渐陷入黑暗，俊美邪恶的蓝眸少年笑的乖戾，狎昵的舔着他的耳垂，而眉眼放肆深邃的紫眸少年则搂住了他的腰身，低哑的笑声在他耳边响起，但金的眼前却已经越发模糊了。

朦胧中，有什么人推开了门，他身边滚烫烧灼的热气被外面的凉风吹散了一些，一道清冷少年音在身边响起，“你们在做些什么？”

……救……我……

少年勉强睁开了眼，视线中，矜贵俊美的少年皱着眉头看着这淫靡的一幕，看表情相当难以忍受。

在他身上作乱的雷狮喘息着笑道，声音因情欲而显得沙哑惑人，“哟，格瑞，你来晚了啊。”

凯利勾唇一笑，眼里沉沉，“村长大人想要美人，我们当然是在满足他喽。”

银发紫眸的少年蹙起了眉头，眼眸微冷，“你们可真是……”

格瑞清冷的目光看向了角落里蜷成一团的颓丧少年，有些不解他身上的污浊和凌乱，“怎么连你也跟着……”

金眸少年不耐的敲了敲桌子，眸光暴戾，“没事就去告诉他们不用走了，这个人以后交给我们就行，”他冷笑一声，“保证让那群官吏觉得这任村长是一个被色迷了心神的。”

不管这人究竟好不好色，反正他以后就要成为村子的掩护，虽然跟之前的计划有些不同，但结果一样那就没什么区别了。

银发少年走近几步，像是十分疑惑，“你们这是打算……牺牲自己？”

他还真的不太相信这几个人的意图，之前的表情明明是打算把这个新任“淫棍”揍个半死的，怎么突然就变了……

而且，牺牲？

银发少年神情漠然，这个词放在他们身上可真是太好笑了，他朝床上斜扫一眼，抬脚便打算离开，但是在看过去的那一瞬间，迈开的身体却蓦地顿住了。

那个看不清脸的新任村长惶然的向他伸出一只手，透蓝色的干净眼瞳里满是希冀和恐慌，眼角泛着迤逦的红，象牙白的肌肤流淌着美妙的光泽，和着遍布全身的爱痕和齿印简直淫靡到不可思议，樱花般的唇瓣被啃的像是碎了满地的红艳海棠，一片片被雨打湿的红狼狈的坠入清浅的水里，暗色的红几近干涸的血，残艳哀戚却又美的摄人魂魄。

银发少年的脚步顿住了，时间流淌的速度在这一刹那简直是前所未有的缓慢，或许只是过了片刻，又好像久到了一个世纪那么漫长，逐步接近的脚步声里，衣物落地的声音是那样的清晰。

格瑞扯掉了身上外罩的女士衣裙，眸光平静，在少年含泪的目光中慢慢走近，清冷的松香越发浓郁的笼罩眼神茫然的金，随着呼吸进入更深层次的肺腑，那股暗香强势到几乎要把这个人从里到外都沾染侵犯一遍。

在金希冀憧憬的眼神里，那个一直显得风轻云淡的银发少年缓缓的扬起嘴角，清淡的笑容宛如开至山野烂漫处的风信子，透着股优雅的漫不经心，“你这是在……勾引我？”

清冷的声音带着意味不明的暗色，一丝不苟的语气却莫名透出股色气的轻佻。

“……呜啊……”

夜深了，月色正浓。

星星点点的烛火欲灭不灭，摇曳的人影映在昏黄的窗纸上，放肆的笑声和暧昧黏腻的水声久久未绝。


End file.
